Weihnachtsgebäck
by Raylan
Summary: Wir befinden uns auf der Erde im 21 Jahrhundert. Eine Diplomatin und ein USAF Major stoßen durch Zufall in einem Einkaufszentrum zusammen und von dort an entwickelt sich eine außergewöhnliche Beziehung...


Summery : Wir befinden uns auf der Erde im 21 Jahrhundert. Eine Diplomatin und ein USAF Major stoßen durch Zufall in einem Einkaufszentrum zusammen und von dort an entwickelt sich eine außergewöhnliche Beziehung...

* * *

Während sie durch das Einkaufszentrum wanderte konnte sie das Grinsen, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht breitgemacht hatte, seit sie Colonel Sumner und seinem Team entkommen war. Es war ja verständlich, wenn sie in einem Krisengebiet vom Militär geschützt wurde, aber in Washington? Das war einfach übertrieben und über vorsichtig. Außerdem war es störend einen Trupp von ausgebildeten Militärs beim Weihnachtseinkauf um sich herum zu haben, die ihr unauffällig in jedes Geschäft folgten und in ihrem Bemühen möglichst unauffällig zu wirken nur noch mehr auffielen. Kurz entschlossen hatte sie also ein Modegeschäft aufgesucht, einige Pullover und T-Shirts ausgesucht und die Ankleide angesteuert. Sumner hatte sie missbilligend angesehen, die Hand an sein Funk-Headset gelegt und seinem Team irgendwelche Befehle zu geraunt. Elizabeth indessen war in einer Ankleide verschwunden und hatte die Klamotten an einen Haken gehangen, ausgeatmet und für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen geschlossen. Dann war sie nahe an den Vorhang getreten und hatte durch einen kleinen Schlitz hervor gelugt. Die Tür am Ende der Ankleide war ihr gerade ins Auge gefallen als eine Angestellte sich in ihre Richtung durch die verschiedenen Leute im Laden quälte. Als sie an der besagten Tür angekommen war, verließ Elizabeth kurzentschlossen ihre sichere Position und eilte auf die junge Frau zu. Sekunden später war sie hinter ihr durch die Tür im Lager verschwunden.

„Verzeihung, es tut mir leid, aber könnten sie mir helfen?"

Ein erschrockenes Quieken war zu hören. „Was... was wollen sie?"

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin in ihrem Geschäft gerade meinem Ex über den Weg gelaufen... Er ist immer noch sauer, dass ich ihn verlassen habe... aber er war immer so schnell aufgebracht... Jetzt ist er draußen im Laden und ich will ihm nicht über den Weg laufen... Nicht, dass er wieder einen Anfall bekommt und versucht mich zu schlagen..." Elizabeth setzte ein gequältes Gesicht auf. Die Frau sah sie langsam mitfühlend an.

„Wissen Sie, ich glaube er hat mich schon gesehen... Eigentlich war ich ja draußen, dann hab ich gesehen, wie er ein paar Leute umgestoßen hat und auf mich zugerannt kam, da bin ich so schnell wie möglich in diesen Laden geschlüpft und hab mich versteckt... Er ist zielstrebig auch hier hereingekommen. Ich habe es aus der Umkleide beobachtet..." Elizabeth musste sich regelrecht anstrengen ernst zu bleiben. Wenn sich diese Geschichte nicht so erfunden angehört hätte, wäre es eigentlich eine gute gewesen. Doch die Verkäuferin schien überzeugt zu sein. Sie wollte nur noch wissen, wer der Man war, vor dem Elizabeth flüchtete, falls es Probleme gab, also zeigte Elizabeth auf Sumner, dann durfte sie auch schon den Hinterausgang benutzen und war kurz darauf in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

Seitdem hatte sie sich einen neuen roten Pullover, einen Schal, einen Teddybären für den kleinen Sohn ihrer Nachbarin, eine Kette für ihre Mutter und ein Pizzastück zum Verzehr gekauft. Mit diesen Dingen in zwei Taschen, dem Pizzastück in der Hand und einem glücklichen Grinsen schlenderte sie jetzt durch das Zentrum.

Als sie einer großen Familie mit quirligen und nervigen Kindern ausweichte stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Das Resultat war, dass sie mitsamt den Taschen auf dem Boden landete und das Pizzastück durch die Luft segelte...

Er war am Morgen aufgestanden, hatte in den Spiegel gesehen und die Augen verdreht. Das war der 5 Tag der Suspendierung. Es würde wieder ein schrecklich langweiliger Tag werden. Er hatte gefrühstückt, also den Rest seiner Kellogg's in eine Schüssel gekippt, Milch darüber geschüttet und sie ausgelöffelt, während er die Zeitung studierte.

„USAF – eine neue Area 51?", „Akte X – Mulder hatte Recht!" „Diplomatin der USA bedroht"

Dann schmiss er alles in die sowieso schon überfüllte Spüle, nahm eine Jacke vom Haken und verließ seine Wohnung in der Absicht diesen beschissenen Tag irgendwo anders zu verbringen, als in seiner einsamen, erdrückenden kleinen Wohnung. Auf dem Weg in das Einkaufszentrum, wo er plante ein Geschenk für seine Eltern zu kaufen... Was er seiner Schwester schenken sollte, da hatte er wie jedes Jahr keine Ahnung, auch bei seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen, war er nicht sicher, was er besorgen sollte... Er seufzte. Geschenke kaufen. Schrecklich!

Paff!

Der Schneeball erwischte ihn ganz unvorbereitet am Hinterkopf. John fuhr herum, während die Nachbarkinder gackernd davonliefen. Er seufzte wieder, drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort. An jeder Kreuzung musste er warten, dass die Ampel auf Grün sprang. Auch als das Einkaufszentrum schon vor seiner Nase war, musste er anhalten. Genau in diesem Moment musste ein Autofahrer abbiegen und der ganze Schneematsch, der sich auf der Straße gesammelt hatte verschönerte danach Johns Jeans. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe dem Autofahrer hinterher zu fluchen. Die Blicke ignorierend setzte er seinen Weg in die Einkaufspassage fort. Das erste was ihn störte war die schreckliche Weihnachtsmusik, darauf folgten die Menschenmassen und der rutschige Boden. Gerade als er einer ziemlich großen Familie mit nervigen kleinen quirligen Kindern ausweichen wollte, kam er ins Rutschen.

Päng!

Er brauchte gar nicht die Augen zu öffnen um zu wissen, dass er auf dem Boden lag.

Pflatsch!

Irgend etwas klebriges, nasses und fettiges war auf seinem Gesicht gelandet. John wischte es weg und erkannte, dass es ein Pizzastück war. In diesem Moment riss sein Geduldfaden, mit der Pizza in der Hand setzte er sich auf und wollte seinen Gegenüber schon anschreien, als er von jemandem am Arm gepackt und hogezogen wurde.

Elizabeth hatte beinahe aufgelacht. Es war zu komisch, wie das Pizzastück durch die Luft gesegelt war und zielstrebig in Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem sie gerade zusammengestoßen war, gelandet war. Schnell stand sie auf und begann ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen, ohne an ihre Einkäufe zu denken, doch das Grinsen, dass nun wieder auf ihrem Gesicht prangte, war noch breiter als zuvor. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich habe sie erst gesehen, als es schon zu spät war..."

John hielt immer noch die Pizza in der Hand und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dass er eigentlich hatte fluchen und zetern und dann verstimmt das Weite suchen hatte wollen, war vergessen. Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht und das Glitzern in ihren Augen hatten ihn überrascht. Wie konnte man nach so einem Zusammenstoß noch Lächeln und wieso hatte sie sich nicht um ihre Tüten gekümmert sondern um ihn.

Als er keine Antwort gab, änderte sich der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Sorgenvoll blickte sie ihn an. „Haben Sie sich verletzt? Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch...", sagte er und brach den Blickkontakt, als er auf die Pizza in seinen Händen starrte. Sie folgte seinem Blick. „Währen Plätzchen nicht passender gewesen?" Er sah erstaunt auf als er bemerkte, dass er ihr ein fröhliches Lachen entlockt hatte. „Was?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Sie haben recht, bestimmt sind Plätzchen um diese Jahreszeit angebrachter, allerdings hätte ich die nicht im Ganzen wiederbekommen...", damit nahm sie ihm die Pizza aus der Hand und warf sie in den nächsten Mülleimer. Er sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach. Als sie wiederkam und sie ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand drückte, bemerkte er erst, dass er vermutlich nicht nur Schnee im Nacken, Schneematsch an der Hose, sondern auch Tomatensoße im Gesicht hatte. Mit einem „Hm, danke." Nahm er das Taschentuch und versuchte Ergebnislos sein Gesicht zu säubern. Sie bemerkte wie er sich mühte und doch nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg kam. Kurzerhand nahm sie ihm das Taschentuch weg und begann selbst damit über sein Gesicht zu wischen. „So, jetzt sehen sie wieder wie ein Mensch aus!" sagte sie lächelnd und ließ von seinem Gesicht ab. Während sie diesmal zum Mülleimer ging, machte er sich daran ihre Tüten zusammenzusuchen.

„Oh, danke.", gerade wollte er ihr ihre Tüten geben, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er erstarrte. Sie starrte auf einen hochroten und wütenden Colonel Sumner und schluckte. Sumners Griff auf Johns Schulter verstärkte sich.

Wer war das? Was wollte er? Fragen über Fragen schossen John durch den Kopf. Er starrte in ihre Augen, während sie an ihm vorbeistarrte.

„Fallen lassen und umdrehen!" wurde ihm von einer sehr vertrauten Stimme befohlen.

Wie auf Kommando ließ John die Tüten los. Aus der einen fiel ein Teddybär zu Boden, in der anderen brach etwas mit einem KNACK. Dann packte John die Hand auf seiner Schulter und rammte der Person hinter ihm den Ellbogen in den Bauch.

Elizabeth sog scharf die Luft ein, während Sumner auf die Knie ging. John drehte sich um und stellte sich beschützend zwischen die Frau und wie er jetzt erkannte dem Verantwortlichen für seine Suspension Colonel Marshall Sumner. Die Kinnlade klappte ihm herunter. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Elizabeth hatte sich inzwischen aus ihrer Starre gelöst und trat hinter dem Man hervor und auf Sumner zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchen Sie..." Sumner verzog etwas das Gesicht, als er nun aufstand. „Was haben Sie sich eigentlich gedacht?" John der dachte, dass er gemeint sei setzte schon zu einer Erklärung an, als...

„Was denken Sie eigentlich? Das es angenehm ist mit einem Trupp von Soldaten durch ein Einkaufszentrum zu laufen? Irgendwelche Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Familie zu suchen, allerdings immer unter dem forschenden Blick von 5 oder 10 Mann? Sie sollten mich unauffällig begleiten. Das ist Ihnen nicht gelungen. Außerdem waren Sie nicht sonderlich wachsam, denn ich konnte Ihnen und Ihrem Team entkommen. Gut ist, dass Sie mich nicht als vermisst gemeldet haben, sonst würde es hier nur bald so von Militärs wimmeln. Allerdings sollten sie nicht jedem angreifen, mit dem ich ein Gespräch führe. Ein GESPRÄCH Sumner." Sie sah ihn mit ihrem „Ich-werde-jetzt-nicht-mit-Ihnen-diskutieren"-Blick an. Dann drehte sie sich um, um den Schaden in der einen Tüte zu begutachten.

Sumner wandte sich an John. „Was tun Sie hier Major. Soweit ich weiß sind Sie suspendiert?" Elizabeth horchte auf. Er war also Major. John sah Sumner ernst an, er hatte ihn noch nie als sympathisch empfunden. „Ich bin nicht im Dienst, sonst währe ich in der Basis..." „Sir" fügte er gepresst hinzu.

„Oh nein." Er fuhr Frau war aufgestanden und drehte sich nun um. Die Heiterkeit war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und er konnte verstehen warum, als er den schmutzigen Bären und die gebrochene Kette sah. Sumner sah John vorwurfsvoll an. Der begann irgendwelche Entschuldigungen zu murmeln, doch die Frau unterbrach ihn. „Ist nicht so schlimm, ich werde etwas anderes finden..." In Gedanken blickte sie zur Uhr. 13:25. Ihr nächster Vortrag war um 13:45. Das schaffte sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Schnell fischte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. John war baff, noch erstaunter als Sumner, dass sie seinen Entschuldigungen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sondern einfach ihr Handy zückte und telefonierte. Das Gespräch war sehr kurz.

„Sarah? - Ja, Sie haben recht, es tut mir leid... - Wie? - Nein, nein, ich komme. Auf alle Fälle! Es wird nur ein bisschen später... - So 10 bis 15 Minuten? - Richten Sie es aus? - Gut, danke. Sie haben etwas gut bei mir!"

Dann legte sie auf, packte ihre Tüten und hastete zu dem Süßwarenhändler an dem vorhin vorbeigelaufen war.

John und Sumner sahen ihr einen kurzen Moment verwirrt nach und folgten ihr dann im Laufschritt.

„Sie können nicht einfach so weglaufen!", beschwerte sich Sumner.

„Natürlich kann ich. Ist ja nicht mein Job mir nachzulaufen.", erwiderte Elizabeth ohne auf ihn zu achten. „Davon hätte ich gerne auch 7 Stück." setzte sie ihre Bestellung fort.

„Dr. Weir, wir sind verantwortlich für ihre Sicherheit und ich finde es verstörend zu sehen, wie wenig Gedanken Sie sich darüber machen."

Elizabeth drehte sich um und John war glücklich nicht derjenige zu sein, dem ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit galt. „Ich habe mir schon öfter Gedanken um verschiedenste Leben gemacht. Sie sind nicht in der Position zu sagen, was für meine Sicherheit am Besten ist, Colonel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn mich jemand umbringen wollte er dies schon seit wir das Zentrum betreten haben tun hätte können, außer in der Zeit, in der ich alleine war. Das ich von diesem Trupp beschützt werde, das ist bereits der ganzen Stadt aufgefallen." John sah sich um und musste feststellen, dass sie recht hatte. Sumner hätte wirklich bessere Männer nehmen können.

„Wollen Sie noch etwas?" kam die unsichere Frage von der Verkäuferin.

„Ja, das, das und von dem eine Tüte."

Elizabeth bezahlte und wand sich John zu. „Die hier sind für Sie.", sie zwinkerte. „Lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen." Dann fiel ihr Blick erneut auf die Uhr. „Sumner, sie haben genau 20 Minuten mich zur Universität zu bringen."

John hielt das Päckchen Plätzchen in der Hand und sah ihr nach. Er wusste nicht was, aber etwas an ihrer Art faszinierte ihn. In Gedanken blieb er noch eine Weile stehen, bis er sich ohne Geschenke auf den Heimweg machte.

* * *

Reviews wären nett, damit ich weiß ob ich weiterschreiben soll...


End file.
